The present disclosure relates to satellite television systems. A typical satellite television arrangement comprises a service provider transmitting content via antenna over a unidirectional satellite communication path to a satellite dish and satellite television receiver on or near a customer's home. If a second customer living next door desires to receive content from the same content provider, typically a second satellite dish and television receiver are installed on or near the second customer's home.